Lettre à un frère disparu
by Draconiss
Summary: George est totalement bouleversé, il a du mal à s'habituer à ce que Fred ne soit plus là. Enfermer dans sa torpeur, George tente de remonté la pente et pour cela il décide d'écrire une lettre à son défunt jumeau même si celui si la verra jamais.


_**B**onjour,_

_Je publie pour la première fois sur ce site, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce premier One-Shot sur George et Fred (enfin, c'est plus du George que Fred.) Je sais que la longueur de ce texte est très court mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour représenter la torpeur et l'état de tristesse dans lesquels il se trouve. J'espère avoir réussi. Rien ne m'appartient, tout reviens à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Lettre à un frère disparu…**

_One-shot._

* * *

Salut, petit frère

C'est moi, George. Voilà presque un an que tu nous as quittés, que tu _m'as_ quitté, et je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre. Papa dit que c'est normal, que j'aurais un peu de mal, mais que je finirai par y arriver. Moi je ne le crois pas. Jamais je n'arriverai à retrouver le sourire sans toi. Regarde-moi, assis à ce pupitre, les cheveux ternes et le regard éteint comme dit souvent maman, penses-tu réellement que je surmonterai ma douleur ? Tout me fait mal. Quand je vois les autres rire et sourire, j'ai mal. Quand je vois le soleil se lever, j'ai mal car je me dis que toi tu ne le vois pas. Quand je vois la vie, j'ai mal car elle t'a été enlevée.

Aujourd'hui je vis dans un taudis, c'est comme cela que Ginny l'appelle en tout cas, situé dans un coin grisâtre et reculé de Londres. Je n'ouvre jamais les rideaux, car la lumière me brûle les yeux, ces yeux qui ont trop pleuré et qui n'arrivent plus à verser une seule larme. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été doué en ménage, ici, c'est la poussière qui règne en maître. Papa et maman n'aiment pas venir me voir ici, ils préfèrent que ce soit moi qui vienne au Terrier, mais j'ai du mal, il me rappelle trop ta présence.

Cela fait maintenant 2 mois que je ne parle plus à personne, que je me renferme dans ma peine.

J'ai abandonné le magasin. Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas voulu cela. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je continue sans toi. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé, comme tout le monde me conseille de faire. Je l'ai donc cédé à Vérity. Elle en a été très touchée tu sais, elle tient beaucoup à la boutique, et elle saura la faire marcher. En attendant, je n'ai plus de travail, et depuis trois mois, je n'ai pas payé mon logement. Le propriétaire moldu de l'immeuble menace de me jeter dehors. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdu sans toi.

A Noël dernier, toute la famille était là, sauf toi. J'ai passé le réveillon dans notre chambre, à ruminer le passé. Harry est venu me chercher plusieurs fois, mais j'ai refusé de descendre me joindre aux autres. Ils s'imaginent peut-être que j'ai le cœur à faire la fête ? Ils se trompent. Je ne sourirai plus. C'est à peu près à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai perdu contact avec tout le monde. En janvier, Andromeda est venue deux fois me voir, avec le petit Teddy. Peut-être pensait-elle me changer les idées ? En tout cas, elle s'est trompée comme les autres. Elle n'est plus revenue après.

Nous sommes au mois de mars, et je n'ai vu personne. Je ne sors pas. Un voisin aimable me porte le dîner tous les soirs. Pour le déjeuner, je me débrouille. Mais je ne sors pas.

Si tu me voyais, tu ne reconnaitrais même pas ton frère. Quelle triste réalité. Tu me manque petit frère. Petit frère... Tu n'aimais pas quand je t'appelais comme ça. Tu ne voulais pas admettre que je suis née quelques minutes avant toi. Mais maintenant, ça ne compte plus. De toute façon, plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'est important mis à part le fait que tu es parti à jamais.

Voilà, j'ai écrit ma lettre. Ce que je vais en faire, je ne sais pas. Peut-être la brûler et rependre ses cendres au-dessus de la mer. Tu aimais la mer, n'est-ce pas ? La mer et ses vagues déferlant sur le rivage, l'écume laissant une légère trace sur le sable épais, devant la Chaumière aux Coquillages de Bill et Fleur. Peut-être la poser sur ta tombe et la laisser se décomposer au gré des saisons.

J'espère, petit frère, que tu es heureux là où tu es. Que tu peux voir ce que je t'écris, et que cela t'émeut, car je l'écris avec le cœur.

Je te dis adieu, Freddie, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

George W.


End file.
